Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing novel diesters of dicarboxylic acids with alcohols having a tricyclic hydrocarbon residue.
More specifically, this invention relates to a process for the preparation of dicarboxylic acid esters of alcohols derived from fully or partially hydrogenated exo-dicyclopentadienes, said dicarboxylic acid esters having the following formula: ##SPC2##
Wherein Z represents a single or a double bond and R is a divalent hydrocarbon radical having from 1 to 34 carbon atoms.